Searching Comfort
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Mary gets into a fight with Chrno and does not want to talk to him, but is in need of comfort. Someone else decides to step in and comfort her.


**MT:** Aaaaand another little one-shot~~

**Summary:** Mary gets into a fight with Chrno and does not want to talk to him, but is in need of comfort. Someone else decides to step in and comfort her.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Warnings:** Possible OOC'ness.

Mary's hands were tightly folded in front of her as she watched the fight between Chrno and Genai. It was a training fight, but it still scared her to see how violent a fight like that could be.

At some point, the fight stopped and Chrno landed on the ground on a little distance of where Mary was standing.

Mary stepped quickly over to Chrno, placing her hand on Chrno's arm, "Is it really necessary for you to have such violent fights?"

"As Aion's sword it is." Chrno replied shortly.

Mary shook her head, "No it's not! He hasn't even told you to train! He told you to take the day off this morning! He told everyone to think about nothing!"

Chrno frowned, "I am in the belief it is none of an unknowing human's business to get into demon matters."

Mary looked shocked at Chrno. "…" she turned on her heel and quickly walked off. Unknowing human? None of her business? It was indeed her business. She had helped them a lot the last months!

"…" Chrno blinked, "Oi! Mary wait!" he hurried after the blonde female.

Genai tilted his head to the side as he watched the two of them disappear. Even he wondered why Chrno had spoken those words to Mary and then it really had to be something if he was wondering.

Chrno ran after Mary. He saw her walk into her room, but before he could follow her into the room, the door was slammed closed and locked in front of his nose. He blinked and knocked on the door, "Mary?"

"Go away." Mary called through the door. She had placed herself on her bed and hugged her knees.

"Mary I'm sorry. Please open up.." Chrno begged.

"I said go away!" Mary called. She did not want to talk to Chrno.

Viede came walking down the hallway and spotted Chrno by Mary's door and that he was not being let into the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't stick your nose into it." Chrno muttered and tried calling for Mary again. This time he was ignored.

Viede rolled his eyes and stepped over to Chrno and knocked on the door, "Mary? Can I come in?"

Mary looked up as she heard the voice of Viede. She sat a few seconds before she got to her feet and walked to the door, opening it slightly. "Only Viede." She spoke shortly when she saw Chrno was still there.

Chrno was about to open his mouth when Viede placed a hand on his face and pushed him away, "Don't stick your nose into it." He then slipped inside Mary's room and the door was closed and locked again.

Chrno stood with his mouth agape and watched the closed the door. After a little he sighed and walked away.

Viede sat down next to Mary on her bed, watching the female a little before he spoke with a soft voice, "What happened?"

Mary hugged her knees to her chest, "He had had a spare fight with Genai… I asked him if it was necessary for the fights to be so violent… He told it was an order from Aion even though Aion said no fights today, and then he said it was none of an unknowing humans business… It was demon matters…" she rested her head on her knees.

Viede shortly pressed his lips together in a thin line before his expression received it calm features again. He placed a hand on Mary's shoulder, "Don't think further about it. We don't always think before we speak." He spoke calmly, "Less thinking when we have just been in a fight, which it would be better just not to talk." He sighed softly and watched his hands in his lap.

"…" Mary smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Viede looked from his lap and at Mary, "Hm?"

"You always get to say the right words… To make up for the mistakes the others make…" Mary let go of her knees and placed her knees on the floor before she leaned to the side so she leaned against Viede, resting her head against his shoulder.

Viede watched Mary without saying anything. They simply sat there for several minutes before his hand moved to her face, brushing a few bangs of hair out of her face. He then moved his hand away again.

Mary's hands moved up and closed around Viede's hand before he could take it away completely. She held his hand in one of hers, while the fingers of her other hand stroked over Viede's hand. It was so big and rough looking yet smooth and warm. A gentle smile came onto her face and she simply let her thoughts wander.

Viede said nothing and simply watched the movement of Mary's fingers. After a while, he noticed heavy blushing across her cheeks and raised an eyebrow, "…Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing…" Mary stuttered, one of her hands moving to her cheeks. She had let her thoughts wander a little too much. Everything she had seen of Viede was of larger size and since she hadn't considered her thoughts, they had end up wondering if really everything was of larger size.

Viede moved his hand up to stroke more strands of hair out of Mary's face before his hand caressed her cheek.

Mary looked up and straight into Viede's eyes.

* * *

><p>A deep blush had spread across Mary's cheek and had been there the last many minutes. She just lay there, close to Viede with the duvet pulled across them, feeling the warmth of his body.<p>

Viede glanced down at Mary while combing his fingers through her hair.

At some point, a small giggle escaped Mary's lips because of a sound she had been listening to while they had just been lying there; purring.

Viede blinked and raised an eyebrow at Mary's giggling. Suddenly he twitched as he realized why Mary was giggling and the purring which had actually come from his throat stopped.

Mary looked up at Viede with a small smile, "Don't stop… It sounds cute." In reality it calmed her down, made her feel more safe than she already did. All in all she just felt safe being in the arms of the larger demon.

Viede looked down at Mary for a little. Slowly, the purring started again.

A warm smile spread across Mary's lips. She laid her head on Viede's chest, listening to his heartbeat and purring. At this very moment she felt complete.

Viede ran his fingers through Mary's hair, listening to her breathing.

The small blushing returning to Mary's features as her thoughts returned to what had just happened minutes earlier. She had gotten an answer to the question her mind had come up with when wandering freely around.

The answer was yes.

At some point, their breathings evened out, telling they were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>MT:<strong> Another little one-shot with Viede and Mary~~


End file.
